Es solo un viaje
by kaoryciel94
Summary: Oneshot: Uno de mis finales deseados para Sasuke Uchiha. Porque todos, incluso los rengados y ex traidores merecen alcanzar una vida de tranquilidad y felicidad después de entregarlo todo en la cuarta guerra ninja. Por que esta vez no se iba solo de su aldea natal ni tampoco sería perseguido. Sasukarin, mención leve de Narusaku.


Notas de autora: No es mi primer fic en el fandome de Naruto pero sí en el universo de este y con esta pareja. Desde hace un buen tiempo que tenía ganas de hacer un fanfic de ellos, desde que se encontraron y empezaron los flasbacks de karin.. no sé ambos son sexys y de alguna forma creo que se ve bien juntos y en estos últimos capitulos del manga me han convencido más. Así que me puse a buscar fics, lamentablmente no hay muchos, pero este es mi primer aporte a este fandome. Díganme que tal les pareció para venri con más fics, que creo que lop haré porque me gusta.

Bueno, esta es mi idea de un final feliz para sasuke,; a mi parecer se lo merece. No se cómo lo vaya terminar, peor de verdad que me encantaría que sasuke al fin pudiese vivir tranquilo y disfrutar de una buena vida. Y taka, me encanta, junto con orochimaru.

* * *

La guerra terminó, con el sacrificio de mucho y muchas, con padres, hermanos, madres, hermanas, amigos, amantes… Finalmente habían conseguido la tan ansiada paz.

Paz, para el pueblo, para los civiles, pero no del todo para los que la habían protegido. Ino y Shikamaru aun lamentaban internamente la muerte de sus respectivos padres. Como muchos otros luchadores. Las ceremonias fúnebres caían en los hijos como pedazos de rocas afiladas, clavándose en lo profundo de su ser. Mientras la guerra duraba, el fulgor de esta había retrasado la llegada del dolor pero ahora todo caía pesadamente. La casa Hyuga, ahora velaba a Neji, mientras Hinata lloraba silenciosamente el retrato de su primo que murió salvándola a ella y a Naruto.

Mientras ello sucedía, un grupo terminaba de reunirse y alistarse para un largo viaje. No era una huida, era solo una marcha buscando una vida mejor para seres que ahora la sociedad no estaba preparada para aceptar a pesar de que habían dejado en el campo de batalla poco más que la vida, en especial del líder del grupo: Sasuke Uchiha.

— Sasuke-kun, pensé que pelearías por ser Hokage según tus lineamientos.- le dijo Orochimaru.

Los otros tres solo le observaban pendientes de lo que su líder y, muy dentro, compañero y amigo, dijera.

– Por ahora, quiero conocer el mundo con mis propios ojos.

Orochimaru sonrió misteriosamente, pero asintió con simpleza. Entendía el fuego que recorría las venas de un joven de su edad, sobre todo de alguien que se había defraudado tanto del sistema: quería observar el mundo y no que ningún libro o persona cuente.

— Pues creo que hay buenos lugares que te enseñaran mucho ¿Por qué cargamos con este lastre?- señalo a los otros tres Taka

Sasuke sonrió de lado y sin mirarlos siquiera dijo:

—Porque son mi lastre.

La palabra posesiva fue bastante enmarcada, y ello calló dudas de los otros Taka.

¡Sasuke! - Grito una voz entre masculina y chillona bastante familiar.

El azabache paró su camino e hizo que sus tres subordinados se apartasen con una señal. A excepción de Karin a quien llamo a su lado, sorprendiéndola y a más de uno de los presentes.

— Naruto…

— ¿Otra vuelta huyes?

Sasuke observó el reclamo de su ex compañero con expresión fría, pero entendió que en esas palabras y esa expresión delataban tristeza, decepción y un enojo, pero no captaba si para sí mismo o para él.

—Naruto...-Le llamo Sakura y se poso a su lado, observando detenidamente a Sasuke y a la compañera de este. Si su percepción y sentido de mujer no se equivocaba, ellos ya no tenían nada que hacer ahí porque Sasuke ya no estaba solo en la oscuridad, ahora tenía gente que entendía esa oscuridad mejor que ellos mismos.

El azabache observó en los ojos de Sakura aquel entendimiento. Y tuvo que aceptar que la chica había madurado. Al vislumbrar la mano de esta en el brazo de su amigo, al fin comprendió todo: El dolor de perderle a él, les había unido y había hecho que Sakura notara a quien comenzaba amar de verdad; con un amor verdadero y firme de adulto. Ahora era turno de Naruto de notarlo o dejarlo ir, pero ese no era su problema.

—Naruto, Sasuke-kun ya no está solo. Nunca más… ¿No es así, Sasuke-kun? ¿Karin-san?

La pelirroja pareció titubear nerviosa, entre excusarse y admitir su amor hacia Sasuke. Pero, una mano en su muñeca fue suficiente para portarse como la mujer que ya era.

— Nunca más.

Aquello sorprendió al rubio, quien solo pudo sonreír al notar la mano de su amigo en la muñeca de la muchacha. Luego observó a los otros integrantes de Taka que miraban de una forma firme a Sasuke; con el chacra de Kurama pudo sentir los sentimientos de respeto y lealtad verdaderos de estos... sentimientos positivos. Después observó más lejano a Orochimaru, este tampoco vislumbraba querer hacer algo malo, por lo menos no por ahora.. Y además...

— Ya no soy un crío, dobe…

El mote con el que le llamo de pequeños le hizo reír con ganas.

— Yo me fui de la aldea cuando tú te fuiste a un largo viaje de tres años con ero-sennin. Creo que tres años son suficientes para solo un viaje.

Sasuke rio a su manera y en respuesta alzó su puño. El rubio sorprendido, alzó el suyo y lo junto con el de él. Era una promesa muda para ambos amigos; de Sasuke a que ya no huía para refugiarse en la oscuridad, sino que buscaría su propia luz.

— Y cuando vuelvas estaré listo para que me retes por el título de Hokage.

Sasuke bajo su mano hasta tomar la de Karin en un movimiento extraño y hasta parecía nervioso. Giró, y con él su compañera pelirroja.

— Por cierto, Karin es un familiar tuyo.

Pero ya no hubo tiempo para explicaciones ni para Naruto ni para la pelirroja

— Entonces más te vale cuidarla y que no intentes asesinar a nadie. ¡Créeme que me voy a enterar bastardo! Deja ya tu complejo de emo vengador, porque si me entero te las veras conmigo. Y eso también va para ti, Orochimaru.

Orochimaru solo movió su mano y se dio la vuelta para seguir con su camino, restándole importancia a la amenaza. Siempre supo que ser maestro de Sasuke el traería beneficios tarde o temprano y ahora lo comprobaba mientras se alejaba de la aldea sin remordimiento, sin heridas y sin ser perseguido.

— Tres años, Naruto. Además... es solo un viaje y el titulo de Hokage será mío.- comento con arrogancia con aquel tonillo presumido que hace mucho no habían escuchado.

Sasuke aún no eliminaba su sonrisilla arrogante, mientras viajaban a toda velocidad a algún destino que Orochimaru les llevase; después de todo era el que más conocía el mundo.

—Yey, no pensé que siendo tan amargado como es Sasuke, nos llevara a conquistar y viajar por el mundo

La sonrisa y buen humor de Suigetsu era notorio a distancia.

-Cállate, idiota, que tendremos que viajar ¿Crees que comer es gratis?- le grito Karin aun al lado de Sasuke.

-Tu creyéndote mucho porque te toman de la mano- se burlo Suigetsu.

Y ahí recién pudo notar que aun saltaban por los arboles con las manos tomadas. Karin se sonrojo y su vista se poso hacia la de Sasuke. Este solo la miraba con cierta indiferencia para luego sonreír un poco burlón y arrogante.

— ¿No puedo hacerlo?

— Solo... solo... debes avisarme, bastardo.

Suigetsu rio burlón por las mejillas rojas de la muchacha, Juugo reía silenciosamente bastante relajado. Orochimaru les estudiaba minuciosamente.

— Bueno, podemos tomar dinero de una de mis guaridas o de las de Sasuke-kun…— al decir ello, sonrió ladeado— ser el último Uchiha tiene sus ventajas ¿O no, Sasuke-kun?

El primer semblante serio del pelinegro menor hizo pensar a sus compañeros que se encontrarían en un fuego cruzado entre dos genios; sin embargo, después de que ambos se retuvieran la mirada, Sasuke sonrió de la misma manera maliciosa que Orochimaru.

— Ni que lo digas…. Madara se estará retorciendo en su tumba.

— Aunque creo que al ver a la mujer que has escogido lo estarán más. — comentó Suigetsu en broma.

Suigetsu se estuvo burlando un buen rato durante el tramo en el que iban, pero de repente...

— La verdad es que creo que estaría feliz….- menciono Sasuke sin mirar a algún lado específicamente. Como si fuera una idea que venía de repente, pero todos sabían que Sasuke era el que piensa bien algo antes de decirlo a menso que estuviese en un momento de tensión o le hubiesen picado el orgullo.

Nadie dijo más, pero Karin pudo sentir caricias tímidas en la mano que Sasuke tomaba.

El azabache no era de ser muy expresivo a excepción de cuando era demostrar posesividad. Y esta era bastante fácil de salir a la luz, quizás era porque en el fondo era una persona que sentía que le había sido arrebatado todo, cosa que tan mentira no era. En cada nueva región a la que el grupo iba se presentaba como el marido de Karin, señalándola como su mujer. No había ocurrido nada entre ellos, pero el simplemente se había tomado la atribución de decirlo sin preguntarle. Y es cuando en una noche, oscura, sin estrellas, ella le siguió y subió por un gran árbol, hasta alcanzarle y llegar a la rama dónde este estaba sentado mirando al cielo

— Este cielo, es como mi alma-

Karin entendió el mensaje por lo que se sentó a su lado, tomándole de la mano, para luego aplastar su cabeza con cierto coraje que el azabache no se lo esperaba.

-No vas a decir eso a una ninja sensorial- le grito con cierto deje de dolor y preocupación que quería ocultar.

Y Sasuke se vio sorprendido por ello

— Bastardo que ya no lamo el piso por el que caminas. De hecho, me debes la vida- le dijo con arrogancia y picardía. —Bueno parte de ella — dudó sin quitar su postura corporal— Ahora, yo seré la que ponga estrellas en ese cielo oscuro- Esta última frase se la dijo sin quitarle la vista y sin tartamudear... sin ninguna duda.

Sasuke dejo de mirarla y el extraño calor que ingresaba en su cuerpo acomodándose a la calma que en estos días había experimentado, le hizo sentir feliz. Nunca en toda su vida se había sentido tan en paz. Y aunque Karin fuera un torbellino, podría ser que fuera el que atormentara esa paz que ahora vivían para darle un poco de juego a esta vida que le había sido otorgada por muchas personas.

— Bastardo… si voy a ser oficialmente, tu mujer, primero no puedes ignorarme tan seguido…- le recriminó- Y debes preguntarme. No puedes ir por la vida…

Fue interrumpida, por un jalón fuerte que hizo que sus labios se tocasen levemente en un contacto inexperto por parte de Sasuke. Después de todo, nunca había besado a nadie de verdad.

Karin rió burlona y ello molesto a Sasuke.

— ¿Tu lo haces mejor?

Había picado el orgullo Uchiha de Sasuke.

Ella puso sus manos en la cintura, demostrando su seguridad que le daba cierta experiencia en esos ámbitos.

— ¿Lo dudas? Bastardo… te lo demostraré-

Y ella le jalo con fuerza, le abrazó por el cuello señalando al cielo que Sasuke Uchiha era suyo, y le beso fuertemente, estrellando sus labios. Le enseño a Sasuke como era abrir los labios de la otra persona para que dos lenguas danzarinas se acoplaran y se movieran sin descanso, como los fluidos de dos personas se pueden unir y que ello no era nada desagradable, sino todo lo contrarió, de cómo por un beso puede sentir que estas en un genjutsu, como dos personas pueden perderse la una a la otra en un solo contacto apasionado.

— ¿Mucha experiencia?- pregunto Sasuke cuando se separaron.

—La suficiente..- contesto ella aún sonrojado por el reciente beso que aún le parecía irreal.

Él solo rio de lado acomodándose en la rama. Ella se acerco a él e hizo que le abrazara a la fuerza.

-Se supone que en una noche así debes de abrazarme, Sasuke- bastardo. Y dejar que yo te abrase

Sasuke permitió que ella se acomodase como quisiera y siguió observando el cielo sin estrellas que le traía un poco de inquietud, pero a la vez era como dejar atrás el pasado y comenzar una nueva vida. De hecho, en ese instante comenzaba una nueva vida.

Cinco años más tarde, Sasuke Uchiha y su grupo Taka regresaban a la aldea. Los ciudadanos les miraban extraño, como si fueran fantasmas pasando por en medo de la ciudad. Muchos habían creído el rumor que Sasuke había muerto o se había suicidado.

Nunca fueron buscados, porque como compensación de ayudar a acabar la guerra les fue otorgada libertad con el cargo de que a Naruto, mediador de todas las aldeas, se encargase de ellos.

Y precisamente era este, que en la cima de la torre más alta, observaba con una sonrisa sincera a su amigo perdido que regresaba con su grupo viéndose y sintiéndolo más fuerte que nunca. Pero él también se había vuelto más fuerte en estos años. Bueno, no le hacía mal a la aldea un poco de espectáculo y un poco de temblores por un enfrentamiento amistoso entre él y Sasuke.

— Ese, bastardo... se tomo en serio eso de traer de vuelta a su clan….

— ¡Naruto! No te atrevas a destrozar la aldea, retando a Sasuke a un duelo o si no te va doler

— Sakura-chan…- se quejo anticipadamente el rubio.

Sakura fue llevada por Naruto hasta la cima y ella también sonrió ahora sí con sinceridad al ver el aura calmado y la mirada calmada de su antiguo amor, acompañado de sus compañeros, su pareja, su maestro y…

— Karin-san no pierde el tiempo—murmuraron ambos para luego reír imaginándose la situación de ver a Sasuke en medio de la noche calmando los llantos de un niño. Ojala pudieran verlo en vivo, lo grabarían para la historia. Por lo menos, ahora, parecía que Sasuke no destruiría la aldea por fastidiarle un poco.

— Tu viaje duró más de lo acordado, teme...-

— Dobe...- sonrió de lado- ¿Listo?

— Por supuesto…Y ambos parecían ponerse lentamente en posición de pelea como si no tuvieran toda una aldea que rezaba porque los detuvieran.

— ¡Nada de por supuesto! Sasuke-kun… Karin-san- saludo Sakura.

Sakura y Naruto sonriendo se aceraron al bultito que Karin cargaba con aprensión; para que luego esta se lo pasase a Sasuke. Y entonces, el viaje había terminado, los amigos habían vuelto a reunirse para borrar la historia de odio, cerrando así un círculo cuando Sasuke sonrió cuando su hijo le sonrió. Sakura y Naruto en vez de burlarse, sonrieron con verdadera felicidad de haber recuperado a su amigo al fin.

* * *

Notas finales. Gracias a los que lo leyeron y... bueno, espero que les haya agradado, la verdad fue difícil porque Karin es tsundere, pero tambien mandada y sasuke es sasuke, sobre todo aquí que no es un AU. Pero creo que ambos estan madurando actualmente y que lo harán más en el futuro. El nombre del bebe se los dejó am libre albedrío, pero creo que le llmaría como su hermano en su honor, como una promesa de que finalmente siguió el camino de luz. Lo de poner un bebé, más fue como significado de una nuevo comienzo y de una nueva genraci+ón como siempre mencionan... creo que Sasuke sí podría ser un buen padre... quizás después me anime a hacer uno así.. ya veremos.. Nos vemos!


End file.
